


Love Hurts

by MorganSunflowers



Series: My Beloved [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Cassandra Cain Needs a Hug, Cassandra Cain worried, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs Love, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Drawing, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Good Bro Dick Grayson, Hurt Damian Wayne, Major Character Injury, Memories, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Twins, Worried Batfamily (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Damian gets severely injured he does know his wife is wanting to kill him for getting hurt but he doesn't know what is really going on with his wife
Relationships: Cassandra Cain/Damian Wayne
Series: My Beloved [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787113
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Damian's P. O. V

I wince from the deep wound on my chest bleed, a broken leg, the severe lacerations on my arm's and legs bleeding. I began to lose conscious from loss of my blood. Ignoring my pain I continued on. I made it to my bike. I drove home. I crashed my bike in the yard. I see my house it was large house, though not the Manor. With my own personal hideout in a hidden bunker. The house where my wife, my twin daughter, son and I stay. I see the kitchen light's turn on, Cassandra is going to kill me. I see my wife, she ran to me. I fight the urge to drop to my knees in exhaustion and pain. I feel my knees buckle and I can no longer fight it as I fall to my knees 

"DAMIAN!! My Love!" she made it to my side "Damian, w-what the hell? Why didn't you call me you Idiot!"

"I-I didn't think it was that bad" I can't think straight 

"I'm not going to kick your ass because you are hurt but as soon as you get better--" Cassandra, stopped as I wince

She kissed my neck stuttering, she's upset. She helped me stand and go inside the house. We walked in from the back porch. I place my hand on the table. Blood dropping from my deep wound. I hope I won't wake the children up. Cassandra, took her shirt off only wearing her brawl. She placed her shirt on my wound as I wince.

"could be worse" I mumbled enjoying the rare moments we have of only with each other. I love my children though this is nice to be with my wife alone.

She gently smiled in response as I abruptly move the chair, I sit down. I snatched my cloak down along with my cape off. She moved my hand to her shirt and easily ripped my torn suit. As I held her shirt on my wound she rushed to the first aid. She came back swiftly opening it and preparing to give me stitches. I took medication to help the pain. She stood in front of me holding the needle with the thread. Somethings different about her. I can't place it I blame it on the medication messing with my mind. As Cassandra moved my hand and her shirt. I feel the urge to yell in pain. I grit my teeth unwanted to wake up the children. 

"ch-children" I mutter 

"asleep hopefully they'll stay that way" 

As the needle went through I clinch my fist and slam it at the table.

"DAMMIT WOMAN!!" 

Cassandra, rolled her eye's "there's something called 'quiet' might want to practice it, Love" she whispers 

I grunted at my wife she pull the needle through my tough skin. I groan from the pain, I see Cassandra's eye's watering. I would hold her and reassure her I'm more than fine. Though it'd be a lie and I'm incapable of doing so. As she finishes I blink as my consciousness leaves me. 

"d-darling I fear I am going to lose conscious" 

"oh, no you're not!"..... 

Cassandra's P. O. V 

I kept Damian from falling off the chair. I hear two set's of small footsteps. I looked seeing my children, Desiree gasped crying and Colin takes a small breath as his eye's swell 

"children go back to bed" I say swiftly 

I swiftly felt his pulse, my heart drops. It's fading. I hurried and took care of his severe wounds, so he wouldn't lose too much more blood. I look my children still standing in the exact manner I last saw. I sigh deeply 

"mom tell us what to do" Colin says softly 

They grow up too fast "ok Dessy angel call your cousin John and tell him you and your brother need babysitting. Colin dear stay here with your daddy and make sure he stays still" 

They did as I say as I rush to the bunker. I held the pole sliding down. I grabbed Damian's t-shirt I place for when he wants to change, putting it on for modesty. I ran into the Med-bay and grabbed the folded stretcher. Always prepared for everything. I ran out to the house and opened the door to the kitchen. I see my children and my husband still unconscious. I hear, the door open seeing my nephew and brother. They both rushed to us 

"what the hell did Little D do now" Dick hastily says and carried Damian "this used to be easier" Dick huffs out in struggle 

John knelt down to my children 

"hey let's go watch a movie, anything you two want and I'll make some popcorn" 

"pfft I'm not leaving, Daddy" Desiree stated exactly like her father, stubborn 

He laid Damian on the stretcher and took him outside to the car. I rushed after them. I stopped by the door looking at my children. I softly smiled to help reassure them everything's OK "kid's uncle Grayson and I are going to take care of daddy listen to John"

Moment's later, Damian in the Med-bay at, the watchtower. He lost conscious do to losing a substantial amount of blood. He had a nasal cannula to help his breathing, cast for his leg, and bandaging around his wounds. I hear my phone I look, John. I answered 

-"mom?" Desiree 

"Dessy, where's John? Are you all ok?" 

-"pfft yeah, their asleep c-can I talk to dad?" her voice worrisome 

"he's asleep right now, Dessy but he's going to be OK" I hear her crying, my heart breaking knowing I can't comfort my little girl "hey no tears he's gonna be just fine, he's the strongest man in the world--" she cut me off 

-"pfft don't lie to me! He was bleeding everywhere! You were running left and right! What-what if he-he?" she didn't have to finish her sentence for me to know what she meant 

"Desiree, listen to me your Daddy is not going anywhere. He's going to be OK. As soon as he wakes up I will call you"

-"pr-promise"

"I promise"


	2. Chapter 2

Colin's P. O. V

In my own bedroom sitting on the chair in front of my desk. With a blank sheet of paper and pencil. I try to think of something to draw, it always been something I enjoyed to do and helps me cope when I'm upset. Mom, says I get my love of writing from Dad. I can't stop worrying about him, I know my Dad's strong and he's been through a lot. Though seeing him so beaten up, and in pain. I can't stop worrying. I drew a picture of, Dad holding me when I was six years old. I had fallen asleep on the way home from patrol. Can't I just turn the clock back. I groan in frustration I should have been with him. I hit the desk in anger 

"dammit" 

Desiree's P. O. V

I sit in my bedroom on the window sill couch. I held my book taking a raspy breath. I remember reading with Mom wall Dad and John drew. I open my book seeing my bookmark, a Robin's feather. I held it sighing deeply as I remember my Dad and I walking outside as he carried me on his back, he found it and gave it to me. I shut my eye's wishing I was in that moment again. Mom says he'll be OK but even she sounds worried. I just want my parents home and safe. He was unconscious, breathing but that's it. It's scaring me. I should have been there for Dad 

"Dessy, Colin dinners ready!" Elainna yelled from the kitchen 

Elainna, had come to cook dinner for us. John had to leave for work. I can't even think about eating right now. I hear my door knocking.

"pfft, go away"

"Dessy, you have to eat sweetie" Elainna says softly 

I shut my book and walked to the door. I open the door seeing Elainna with a soft smile. I can't even bring myself to smile right now 

Cassandra's P. O. V 

I sat on the chair gently stocking the top of my husband's head. I was planning on telling him we're having another baby. Though him being injured this greatly did not make the matter needed to be discussed. I know my husband's strengths and I know his weaknesses. I know he'll be OK though my hormones continue to consume me. All I can hear is the heart monitor.

"c-Cass" I hear my husband say

I look at him my tears fell "Damian" my voice quavering

I move closer to Damian his eye's open. He lifts his hand and touches my neck. I kiss him as I hold his hand

"H-how long.." he muttered

"35 hour's you--" he covers my lips with his fingers

"shhhh, my Love" his voice tired

"the kid's are going to be so glad to see you" I say softly

He gently smiled he moves his hand to my abdomen and it was then I knew, he knew. I gasp smiling as I cry of relief.

"lay with me, you need rest as well as I do" he says smiling 

Colin's P. O. V

He's awake! Dad's awake! I ran to my sister's room. I knocked on the door abruptly. She opened her eye's narrow in annoyance.

"Dad's awake" I say softly with a smile on my face

She gasped and hugged my neck. I wrapped my arm's around her as we both cried

Cassandra's P. O. V

Damian's bed leaned up, the twin's ran in and hugged Damian

"don't you dare to that again" Colin cried

"dammit, Daddy you scared us" Desiree says crying. I'd scold her for cussing though she's dealt with enough as it is

As Damian held onto our children he gently smiled to me

**Author's Note:**

> It could have been longer I really just wanted to post for y'all because it's been so long since I have. Hope you all enjoyed the read! I'm open and in need for suggestions on future stories though I can't promise I'll do everything or anything. Thank you all so much for the support!
> 
> BTW there will eventually be more with Cassandra/Damian


End file.
